


Like Music

by BigGhost



Series: conkus is the name of this ship now [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Connor teaches Markus how to do coin tricks.





	Like Music

In short, Markus was at least mostly sure that Connor could have been a magician if he really wanted to.  One hand was tangled in Markus’ fingers, while the other performed little tricks with a shiny quarter.  His fingers moved with such dexterity and fluidity.  Markus was enchanted by the coin that danced around Connor’s slim, sure fingers.  Markus lay his head against Connor’s chest; the soft drone of Connor’s voice, talking about the nothings that came with their bed cuddle rambling, combined with the rhythmic motion of his hand, lulled Markus into an almost hypnotized state.

“How do you do that?” he asked in awe when Connor made the coin twirl on his fingers.  Connor smiled when he saw the clueless look on Markus’ face.  “Want me to show you?” he asked.

Connor passed the coin over, and Markus started off slow with patient instructions from Connor.  The coin spent a lot of time falling on Markus’ face, a couple of times right on his eye, and once into the sheets (and took about two and a half minutes to find).

“Shit!  Connor, this is impossible,” Markus whined with a smile.  He’d thought this would be at least fairly easy, but it seemed that even his programmed knowledge of 37 different languages couldn’t help him now.

Connor laughed as Markus fumbles the coin again.  He swipes the coin up before Markus can smack himself in the face with it again.  “Here, look.  Set it here,” he said as he carefully placed the coin on top of Markus’ pointer.  “Now roll your fingers.  Like your music.”

Like his music…  Like playing the piano while Carl read; or the guitar that someone in Jericho had found on the street, and Markus had strummed on it until all of Jericho was lulled into a sort of melodious stand still.

Markus let the coin fall over his fingers in a rhythm.  Clumsier and less practiced than Connor’s but he wasn’t graced with a cold metal slapping against his face at the end.  He gripped it tightly in his palm and looked at Connor happily.  Connor returned the smile, followed by a tongue-less, long kiss.  “Look at you,” he said as he pulled away, “Who said you can’t teach an old android new tricks?”

Markus dropped the coin on Connor’s forehead, to which Connor laughed wholeheartedly.  He plucked it back up and started again, determined to perfect it the way Connor had.  When he messed it up, Connor encouraged him to try again, and agreed to show him when Markus asked for help.

Like music, he reminded himself.

**Author's Note:**

> find me, this fic, and others at sugarbath on tumblr!


End file.
